The present invention relates to a simulated pendulum clock. A simulated pendulum clock is a pendulum clock having a pendulum which functions as a rocking decoration without acting as a time controller of the timepiece movenment.
In the conventional simulated pendulum clock, an electro-magnetic device is employed to drive a pendulum, the electro-magnetic device being functionally separated from the timpiece movement. However, in such a simulated pendulum clock, there are such disadvantages as the number of component parts, the complication of the structural configuration and the increase in the manufacturing cost, because of the need to employ many expensive parts, such as a coil, a magnet and a transistor, for constructing the above-mentioned electro-magnetic device.